


Breakfast

by crimsonroses



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hunters, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampires, other charas included but aren't tagged because they are only briefly referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonroses/pseuds/crimsonroses
Summary: Just your typical breakfast at the Mikejima-Sakuma household.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> An old MadaRei fic that I finally decided to post. I love domestic family stuff.

The first thing that Rei heard as he roused from the depths of sleep was the sound of birds chirping and soft laughter. It was all too familiar way of waking up nowadays, but not entirely unpleasant in Rei’s opinion. While it was a bit disappointing to wake up without anyone besides him (though not an uncommon situation), he was glad for the extra bit of sleep. As much as he tried to adjust to a new sleep schedule over the years, he still found it difficult to wake up at the same time as the rest of the family.

Oh the minor inconveniences of being a creature of the night.

Rei yawned as he groggily sat up and nudged the blanket off of him. It wasn’t as if he needed to sleep with a blanket - after all vampires weren’t truly affected by the cold, but it helped ease Madara’s worry. Humans were sometimes such strange creatures, but it was cute how Madara worried about him.

Still, if he were to sleep on his own, he would have much preferred to sleep in his coffin and usually Madara would move him from their bed to his coffin when he woke up, but that did not seem to be the case today. That meant Madara was simply preoccupied with other things.

Now that Rei thought about it, he could vaguely recall the sound of barking and a loud, but childish voice asking for breakfast. And if his sleep muddled memories were to be trusted, he had heard a cheerful and soft voice answering before a kiss was placed against his forehead.

Madara was sweet even during the awful early hours of the morning.

Ah, how did Rei end up with someone who was so caring towards him and accepting of his weird quirks?

It was good to remind himself just how incredibly lucky he was every now and then.

Rei chuckled to himself as he finished up his morning routine. The grogginess that he had felt mere moments ago had all but dissipated as he thought about his life now. To think a few years ago he would not have ever imagined leaving his more rambunctious and wild lifestyle behind in favor of settling down with someone, but now he couldn’t imagine his life any different than it was now.

He was glad for the change because it had brought so much happiness to an otherwise dark and gloomy life he had before. Even if ‘dark and gloomy’ did fit his personal aesthetic - even if it was a vampire cliche, Rei had to admit getting pulled out of that dark corner of his life was for the best and he was forever grateful towards Madara because of it.

Now appearing more presentable than when he first woken up, Rei made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The sound of cheerful voices and laughter was still prominent in the air and it brought a smile upon Rei’s face at the scene that greeted him when he got to the kitchen.

The vampire stayed quiet - feeling perfectly content as he watched his family go about their morning routine, but with so many little ones in the room it didn’t take long for his presence to be noticed. Immediately Koga jumped off of his seat and barreled his way towards him with Leon fast at his heels and sure enough Rei found himself with a small werewolf child latched onto his person. He crouched down and gave an idle rub onto Leon’s head - earning a happy bark in response, before lifting Koga into his arms. The child excitedly greeted him - words flying from his mouth at a loud and rapid pace which drowned out the other little ones’ greetings, and to the untrained ear it must have sounded like a bunch of random gibberish.

“Yes yes good morning to you my dear little ones.” Rei said with a chuckle as he placed a quick kiss against Koga’s soft and chubby cheek. Goodness was that syrup he tasted? He and Madara certainly needed to have Koga brush up on his table manners. He received a sticky kiss back and let Koga back down as he began to squirm in his arms, eager to get back to his breakfast.

The moment Rei was no longer preoccupied with Koga, he was tugged to the side and into a warm embrace. Another kiss was given to him, but this time to the side of his head which was then quickly followed by a gentle nuzzle.

“Good morning~!” Madara’s cheerful voice overrode the rest of the noise - though Rei was positive he could hear Kaoru making fake disgusted noises and Arashi squealing happily at the two of them, but they both ignored them.

“And where is Mama’s morning kiss?”

The tease brought another smile to Rei’s face and he turned to properly face Madara. “Good morning to you too.” He said and reached up to tuck away a stray strand of hair from Madara’s face. He took the opportunity to get a better look at Madara and the smile that had appeared faltered ever so slightly.

Despite the Madara’s energetic and joyful expression, Rei could see behind the facade and already tell that from the other’s appearance - the slight weariness in his posture and the tenseness around his eyes, that he was more than overwhelmed with this morning’s activities than he was letting on. He obviously didn’t want the little ones to know how troublesome and tiring they could be at times, especially in the morning.

Rei tutted a bit in concern and finally gave Madara the kiss he asked for, pulling away with a soft sigh. “Ah, I wished you had woken me up earlier. As much as I enjoy being spoiled by you, if it is at the expense of your own health I would rather be up earlier. ” He said feeling bad that he had been sleeping while Madara had to do everything on his own.

“Don’t worry! Mama is capable of handling everything!”

Of course Madara would deny it. They both were prideful in their own ways and Madara just so happened to be stubborn about his desire to help others even if it meant sacrificing himself. It was his way of being selfless while being unintentionally selfish.

The nuzzle given to him was obviously supposed to distract him, but Rei wasn’t falling for it. He pulled back from the nuzzling, but did not move away from Madara’s embrace. He was upset that Madara would want to shoulder everything on his own, but he did it out of good intentions. He couldn’t be completely upset with him for that. He may not be affected by the cold, but he could still enjoy the warmth that came from having Madara’s arms around him.

And Madara always smelled so pleasant. Full of life and strength, but also a tinge of danger due to Madara’s hunter blood. It was like a well choreographed dance for him. His vampire nature and instincts made him want to pull away from Madara’s hunter blood and yet he was drawn in by it at the same time.

A constant desire to flee and get closer.

“The little ones are not solely your responsibility. Did we not agree that we would share all our burdens with one another?” The reminder was probably unnecessary, but Rei felt the need to say it anyways.

“Therefore, do try to not shoulder everything yourself. Let this vampire feel somewhat useful even in his old age.”

After those words left his mouth, Rei had predicted the minute of silence from Madara and as he let his husband mull over his words, he observed the rest of his family. A moody teenager who was obviously trying to ignore everyone around him, three small and all vastly different children, and a baby who was making vrooming noises as he played with his spoon.

“Mama knows.” Rei was pulled in close again and he felt Madara rest his forehead against his shoulder. “I love you.“ A kiss was placed against his exposed skin - ah when did Madara tug aside his shirt? How sneaky of him.

“Well, as long as you know,  I suppose I will let it slide this time.” Rei replied softly and subconsciously tilted his head to the side as Madara did more than just kiss his neck. Even though he was the vampire between the two of them, it seemed like Madara was equally as eager to mark up his neck.

Rei was more than willing to let this escalate even further despite being near the little ones - vampires were open about their sexual activities, but as usually Madara was just being a tease. “Haha! Playtime is only after breakfast~” The hunter placed one last kiss before patting him on the butt and practically skipping away with a large grin upon his face.

“Always the tease.” Rei chuckled and went to join his family at the table. He was looking forward to teasing Madara back later, but for now he was happy spending time with his little family.


End file.
